


The protagonist ruined everything

by Imaketerriblefanfics



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Bi Natsuki, Bi Sayori, Child Abuse, Depression, Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaketerriblefanfics/pseuds/Imaketerriblefanfics
Summary: Basically the entire game (and a little from before and after) from Natsuki POV who is hopelessly lesbian for Sayori but neither of them know.





	1. Lit club

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn't read this

“Attention to all the members of Literature club,”

All eyes went to a hyper Sayori standing on a chair.

“Or Lit club,”

Natsuki rips a paper out of her notebook and throws it at the other pink haired girl. Sayori dodges it but almost falls off the chair. Natsuki giggles.

“Natsuki!”

A purple haired girl began but is interrupted by another flying paper hitting her.

“Sorry Yuri! I was aiming for Natsuki,”

“Well your aim sucks,” the pink girl teased

“Sayori, can you get back to your announcement,”

All went quiet as the club president spoke. She's been off lately noone wanted to put her off.

“Okay, well tomorrow I'm bringing a new member to the Literature club,”

“A new member? Isn't what we have enough?”

The pink haired girl spoke. Having 4 people was too many for Natsuki. She remembered what it was like when Yuri first joined, Natsuki made cupcakes for her and Yuri commented telling her how “cute” and “childlike” making cupcakes was. 

“I think having a new member would be fun, someone to balance out our personalities, what do you think Yuri?” Monika looked to Yuri for her opinion.

“Well I guess, I mean,” Yuri looked up to the club members “it couldn't hurt.”

“Woohoo! We're getting a new member,” Sayori cheered

“I guess I'm making cupcakes,” Natsuki said unamused 

“You can borrow my kitchen!” Sayori was practically dragging Natsuki out of the club room “I just need to stop by my locker”

Sayori took Natsuki out of the clubroom without even saying goodbye. Sayori’s locker was on the other side of the school and was riddled with pictures of all Sayori’s friends, as one would assume her happy-go-lucky attitude attracted all those friends. Natsuki was jealous... of Sayori of course, Natsuki jad many online friends but her only irl friends were Sayori and maybe Monika. Sayori took her wallet from the back of her locker.

“What's that for?” Natsuki looked at Sayori’s wallet, it was blue and old with the stickers you get from the grocery store on it. It was stupid but matched Sayori’s personality perfectly.

“I'm paying”

“Why's that?”

“Whenever we make cupcakes you end up doing all the work I might as well pay so I actually do something” 

“Well that's because you suck at doing anything in the kitchen”

“Not true!”

“Last time we made something you burnt it”

“That's not that big of a deal”

“IT WAS A SMOOTHIE”

The girls erupt in laughter, Natsuki missed going home with Sayori she loved every second with her she feels happy and safe. Sayori took Natsuki's hand and they walked to the grocery store.

Because that's what good friends do.


	2. Best deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery store time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you are reading this horrible fanfic despite my warning. I have to say thanks but you dont have to subject yourself to this. I wrote this late at night and half asleep so its not good. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome

Sayori and Natsuki walked hand and hand into the store. 

Sayori's attention goes to a toy section in the back corner of the store.

“Oooo,” Sayori tugged on Natsuki's hand “let's check that out”

Natsuki would have normally resisted but a pink bunny caught her eye

“Okay, but only because the flour's near there”

“Can't we use a box mix?”

“Sayori” Natsuki gasped “what do you take me for?” 

“Someones who should use a box mix, they're so easy all you have to do is put eggs, water, and oil in it and yeet it into the oven.” they got to the corner of the store Sayori picked up a deformed panda “I bet he would use a box mix”

Natsuki giggled 

“Well I don't care about what he uses” Natsuki picked up the pink bunny “I bet she would make it from scratch”

“bs! Bunnies are to busy mating to make stuff from scratch”

“She would never use a box mix, now if you excuse my new bunny friend and I will go get some flour”

Natsuki left dramatically bunny still in hand. Sayori was left in the box of stuffed animals it was fine though she was happy with them.

Natsuki looked at the flour and tried to do the math to see what was the better deal. She eventually gave up and bought the store brand, this happened with everything else she got as she tried to prove herself..to herself, she joined the literature club and not mathletes. The eggs were the ones that cracked her. She couldn't figure out what was the better deal, and store brand was out of stock. Natsuki went back to Sayori with the two she thought were the best deals

“Sayori!”

“Yes?”

“Are you any good at math?”

“No why?”

“I'm trying to figure out what the better deal is for these eggs”

Sayori looked at Natsuki's basket

“Why are you only buying store brand?”

“It's the cheapest, I think”

“Buy the most expensive stuff here I'm paying and I don't mind”

“What?”

“Let's go buy all the eggs”

“Sayori no”

Sayori bolted to the eggs and Natsuki ran after her none of them knew why they were running so fast over eggs.

Natsuki thought about how Sayori didn't care about the price, it's a nice contrast from her dad who didn't buy her any food. Sayori doesn't know how much she's doing for Natsuki. Not only does she provide somewhere other than her house to go to, but she also lets her bake in her kitchen, and pays for the ingredients, and on top of all that she doesn't care about how much she spends. Sayori truly is an amazing girl.

What would Natsuki do without her?


	3. Childhood friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever school really caught up to me but im back so yeah.  
> Also whenever someome gets annoyedThey Talk Like This I don't know whether this looks annoying or not but if it is I'll change it
> 
> Criticism always welcome :)

“What do you plan on doing with all those eggs?” Natsuki nudged Sayori

“We're going to make 20 batches of cupcakes”

“...what?” Natsuki searched Sayori's face for any sign of a joke but she couldn't find any 

Well I guess we're making 20 batches of cupcakes.

“All we need is vanilla extract now” 

“Wait I wanna make chocolate”

“Okay but we still need vanilla extract for chocolate cupcakes”

Sayori and Natsuki got the vanilla extract and made their way to go get cocoa powder.

“Is your favorite flavor still vanilla?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you want chocolate then?”

“Oh...well, we're making these for our new member so I wanted to give them their favorite flavor”

“You Asked Them What Their Favorite Cupcake Flavor Was Even Though It Was Supposed To Be A Surprise? Natsuki's voice rose with her kitten like fury 

“Calm down, I already knew their favorite flavor they don't know squat”

Natsuki hummed as she went for the cheapest cocoa powder but stopped herself and took something that was in the mid price section. A compromise for both Natsuki doesn't have to feel too bad for buying the most expensive thing and it satisfies whatever problem Sayori had with her buying the cheap stuff.

“So how do you know them?”

“Huh?”

“The new member stupid”

“Oh, well we were childhood friends. We walk to school together but it's really quiet, we don't really talk about anything unless I slept in so if they agree to join the club we'll have something to talk about again”

Natsuki's stomach didn't feel right. She couldn't tell whether it was the fact that she hasn't eaten anything or if it was that Sayori talked about her childhood friend with so much adoration even though they barely talk. Natsuki couldn't understand. It why wouldn't you want to talk to Sayori, she's so bright and cheerful and brings smiles wherever she goes and is all around a lovely person and Natsu-”

“Wait A Minute, ‘if they agree to join the club’?”

Sayori froze caught

“Sayori!”

“I'm sorry! Don't tell the other club members I'm sure I'll be able to make them join”

“Fine but on one condition”

"What?"

“You have to buy me a stuffed animal”


	4. Stuffed animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stupid chapter for a stupid fanfic
> 
> Criticism always welcome ^_^

“Deal”

“Really?” Natsuki's eyes lit up

“Yup”

“Thank you!”

“No problemo I was already going to buy you the bunny so”

Natsuki blushed (out of friendship of course)

“How do you know I want the bunny” 

“Well for starters your still holding it”

“I..you..stupid.. Screw off”

Sayori erupted with laughter 

“Shut up it's not funny”

“I know it's not but it is”

“That Doesn’t Even Make Sense”

Sayori ignored her and just kept laughing for a solid minute. Once she stopped laughing Natsuki began.

“Are you getting one too?”

“I’m getting two! The panda and the orange kitten”

“You mean the deformed panda that uses box mix?”

“You take that back”

“So using box mix is bad now?”

“No but you were using it as a insult and I will not let anyone insult my stuffed animals”

Natsuki giggled  
“So what are you naming your stuffed animals?”

“Well my panda will be named 'tea’ and my kitten will be 'sis’”

“I am so done with you right now”

“It's a good name”

“Is it now?”

“If you're so good at naming things what's your bunnies name”

“I'm naming her… Binky”

“That's worse than my names”

“No it's a combination between pinky and bunny. Binky!”

“Tea and sis is better”

“How at least there's some thought put into mine”

“There's thought put into mine too!”

“Sure there is”

A family with little kids came into the store

“Hey lets get your stuffed animals before they one of them steal them”

Sayori and Natsuki pretended to be spies and snuck their ways to the stuffed animals. Natsuki got a look at the time 4:49pm her dad gets home at 8 at this rate she'll never get to make cupcakes.

“Sayori lets get a move on”

“Okay, are you hungry?”

“Nope” Natsuki's stomach growled 

“Are you sure about that?”

“I'm fine”

“Let me just grab some food”

“No hurry up”

“Something easy something microwavable”

Natsuki wanted to go as quickly as possible but she had to admit that she was hungry.

“Fine but you better be quick”

And with that Sayori zoomed across the store. Natsuki cupped her hands around her mouth

“I'LL BE AT THE REGISTER”  
__________

At the register Natsuki's turn was coming up and she had no money, but as Sayori promised her she was quick she also has an armful of junk and ploped it onto the conveyor belt. In the pile Natsuki could see cup of noodles (three of every flavor), 3 bags of chips, multiple sweets and candies, and… Sardines?. I mean don't get Natsuki wrong she's super grateful for everything but Sayori doesn't even like sardines. Natsuki was going to ask her why she got sardines but she was busy paying so she decided it was a bad idea.

“Natsuki I have a surprise for you”


	5. Floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo so sorry for not posting for weeks school and mental health stuff I try to update more often
> 
> Criticism always welcome ^_^

The breeze flowed through Natsuki’s hair as she stared at the tree in front of her. Natsuki was worried the surprise Sayori was talking about was just a quick way for Sayori to leave her. It was irrational and Natsuki knew that but it didn’t stop her mind from thinking out every possible and impossible explanation for why Sayori was taking so long. The thought of leaving grazed Natsuki’s mind but if Sayori came back she didn't want to look like a bad person just a scary one like the manga characters that no one dares to bother.

“Boo”

Natsuki jumped back and was about to yell at Sayori for scaring her but a cat was in her face as soon as she looked up.

“Surprise!”

A small cat dropped into Natsuki's lap and started petting the cat as it purred and rubbed against her stomach.

“Okay so she likes other people too”

“What's her name?” Natsuki's voice got noticeably sweeter

“Floof”

“Are you always this bad with names?” Natsuki nudged Sayori “Let me guess, she's called floof cause she's fluffy”

“Yup”

“You know for someone with good poems your names are terrible”

“You think my poems are good?” Sayori had a sly grin spread across her face

“I...I mean…well I…No I just….”

Sayori burst out laughing

“I'm taking that as a yes”

“Hmph take it whatever way you want I don't care” 

“Oh you don't”

“Nope”

“So I can tell the whole club about how you like my poems and how your not as tough as you say”

“Wait don't do that” Natsuki's voice got a little frantic

“Don't worry I won't tell anyone you like my poems I would never”

“Yeah okay”

“But can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Don't tell anyone I have this cat?”

“Why not?”

“My parents want me to worry about taking care of myself before I take care of anything else”

“Your parents seem nice”

“Yeah, what are your parents like”

Natsuki stopped, she shouldn't have said anything about Sayoris parents. Natsuki went back to petting the cat to not look suspicious it calmed her down slightly so she could make a decision on what to do.

“Well my mom left when I was little because she didn't want the responsibility of having a kid so I don't really know much about her. My dad still isn't over it and gets emotional all the time” Every word she said was true she just left out how he acts and what he does when he's emotional.

“Oh I'm sorry”

“No don't apologize, it's not your fault, I'm sorry for killing the mood”

“No it's okay now I know more about you, I'm always here to talk”

“Same here”

“Do you wanna feed floof?” Sayori held up the sardines she bought earlier to make Natsuki feel better.

“Yeah that would be nice”


	6. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im updating again i swear im going to get a schedule

Sayori and Natsuki feed floof but she followed them home Sayori talked about how this never happens and made a few jokes about it but other than that, they walked in complete silence. Why did Natsuki have to open her mouth, she could have just lied, like she does with everyone else but Sayori isn't like everyone else, to lie to her would feel just…wrong. 

Natsuki the sound of a little kid screaming out of laughter smacked Natsuki out of her thoughts. 

“Hey remember when we used to chill there” Sayori pointed to the park where a little kid laid on the ground while his friends tickled the living hell of of him.

“Oh yeah” Natsuki remembered when Sayori was trying to convince Natsuki to join the club after seeing a poem Natsuki had scribbled on a napkin. 

“You bribed me with ice cream every day then we would chill in the park while you talked to me about all the great things the literature club had to offer”

“I wasn't bribing you”

“Oh? Then what was it?”

“It was um… giving you future compensation for whatever you would have to deal with at the literature club”

“Sure it was...you know now thinking about it, it wasn't a club yet was it?”

“Yeah I guess it wasn't, Monika didn't seem like she cared to expand at all but it wouldn't be a club if it was only two people you know. And your poems were just so good you had to be in so I bribed you with food so you would join”

“SO IT WAS BRIBERY” Natsuki gasped jokingly

“Noooo my secret” Sayori played along

“Have you bribed all the members?”

“Yes” 

Natsuki gasped again

“WHAT WOULD MONIKA THINK?”

“I'll buy you ice cream if you don't tell her”

“Are you bribing me so I don't tell anyone about your bribery?”

“Um yes”

“it's working”

“Thank god”

“Is bribing how you expect to get our new member?”

“Maybe..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading I love all you guys ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Well you read it! Idk why but thanks:) leave criticisms in the comments please I live for it


End file.
